The Unending Journey
by tsarbucksvodka
Summary: The Warrior of Light utilizes The Unending Journey to return to the past.


The Lament

MC (my character Rosaline Monroe) using the Never Ending Journey to cope with the loss of her comrades.

* * *

Somewhere off the coast of the Black Shroud were a collection of islands called The Lavender Beds. Only a few select could get the ferryman to take them there because the islands were reserved only for the Warrior of Light. One of many chosen by the goddess Hydaelyn to protect her people from the Ascians and their allies. For their deeds to Eorzea and its deities, they could live on a collection of private islands off the coast of each city-state, one being the green Lavender Beds.

Rosaline Monroe had chosen a cute little cottage on the hillside, overlooking the other houses lining the coastline. Despite the hefty price of 3 million gil, it had one floor and a narrow stairway leading to a basement, but it was more than enough. Rosaline just needed a place to sleep and cool off after a long day with the Scions.

"Thank you," she said to the ferryman, as she stepped up on the dock.

The older Hyur nodded solemnly and joined the Picker of Locks by the lavender bed. Rosaline smiled sadly. She knew that they were only there to help any Warriors of Light that needed it, but sometimes she wanted to join in on their good-natured ribbing. If anyone tried to join in, they'd interrupt to ask if you needed anything, as if they were following a script. Rosaline decided that watching them wouldn't do more harm than good, so she made her way up the stone path towards her house.

Rosaline's island, Ward 14, was generally bustling with other Warriors of Light, but ever since Shirogane was open, it has been a quiet place. The wealthy raiders and artisans had moved on, while the poorer ones and laid-back fisherman were left behind, not that Rosaline was complaining. She preferred the smells and sounds of the forest-type islands and the serenity that the abundance of flowers brought on. A peaceful area was vital to her, especially after she was discovered by the Scions.

The Scions pledged to serve Hydaelyn and the city-states of Eorzea, and their most important mission was to prevent the Ultima Weapon from causing the second Calamity. Rosaline had lost many friends along the way, but despite her sorrow, she had to appear impenetrable in front of everyone who laid eyes on her. She saw the emptiness in Haurchefaunt's eyes as his soul left his body and the magic that disintegrated Papalymo. It's been more than a year since she saw Haurchefaunt die and she couldn't erase the image from her mind.

It wasn't long until Rosaline found herself at the front gate of her cottage. She went up the steps, ignoring the Delivery Moogle informing her of the unread mail and pushed open the heavy wooden doors. Rosaline didn't even bother to turn the lights on, she only thought of making a beeline for the basement. At times like this, she was thankful to be a Miqo'te. A Warrior of Light shouldn't break her leg falling down the stairs just because the lights were off. The floorboards creaked under her feet as she made her way downstairs.

In the Monroe basement was something that let her relive the days before all the bad things happened; before death became a regular occurrence. Rosaline's eyes brightened as _The Never Ending Journey_ came into view. Technically, it belonged to the inn in Gridania, but she snuck the book in her quiver before leaving.

She picked up the book and kicked off her boots before plopping herself on her Glade-styled bed. She missed the blue sylphic silk sheets that kept her warm at night. They reminded her of earlier times when she first entered the East Shroud and encountered the Sylph village east of Hawthorne. That was when they were all together. Rosaline brought the book closer to her chest and took a deep breath. There was no use in remembering and drowning in misery when it was possible to see them again.

Rosalina laid _The Never Ending Journey_ at her feet, running her fingers along the edge of the leather cover before immersing herself in its magic.

* * *

Thank you for reading! I wrote this within a couple of hours so I hope you can overlook any mistakes :)

Info if you want to find me in-game: Rosaline Monroe (Odin Server)


End file.
